


Just Like Heaven

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [2]
Category: Just Like Heaven (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Films, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Derek is a recently widowed architect moving into a new apartment in Beacon Hills. But the apartment isn’t entirely empty: it’s haunted by the ghost of a man called Stiles. And although Stiles can’t remember much about his life, he’s convinced he isn’t really dead. While Derek recruits Kira, an absent-minded psychic, to get to the bottom of Stiles’ identity, he and Stiles begin to fall in love.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Banners and Icons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Just Like Heaven

Loosely based on the 2005 movie ['Just Like Heaven'](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Just_like_Heaven_\(film\)) starring Mark Ruffalo and Reese Witherspoon.

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/NVmi4Di)

* * *


End file.
